you got what ever it is
by john armtrong
Summary: Buttercup finds some old pictures and Bubbles tells the story of how she and Boomer started dating. birthday bash universe


So I finally had to get a new laptop the other day and while going through learning the software I stumbled across this story. I had intended this to be the sequel to Birthday bash but my old laptop lost this story so I started fresh. But after reading this story I decided to tweak it and post it as a standalone story so I hope you enjoy. Sincerely John Armstrong

Hello everyone, well I got impatient waiting for reviews so I decided to write about one of my favorite coupling the blues. While buttercup is my favorite puff, I feel I'm more like the boomer because I'm not the super tuff guy, I'm a mush ball and got picked on a lot as a kid just like boomer and bubbles so you can understand my love of these characters. So this story talks about bubbles and boomers first date two years prior to the events of birthday bash. enjoy

The puffs were helping the ruffs get their rooms in order. After they had helped the "eldest" siblings get settled everyone helps move Boomer in, as the siblings move in the last box and start to unpack Buttercup pulls an envelope out of a box "Yo boom-box, what's this" Boomers eye's get big and boomer darts towards her "Give me that back" Boomer cried. Buttercup smirks and opens the envelope pulling out a strip of photo's showing a fourteen-year-old Bubbles and Boomer making faces and laughing, all ending with the two kissing in the last picture.

"Ahh look at the love birds there so… wait Bubbles weren't you dating that Josh kid when we were fourteen" Bubbles smiles and she takes the pictures from Buttercup and says "I was, the funny thing about that day was how it all turned out". Boomer comes over and wrapped his arms around Bubbles waist as the two look at the pictures with smiles on their face. Blossom says "Why don't you guys tell us the story, we'd love to hear it" the reds and greens sit together on Boomers bed and the blues sit in in Boomers bean bag chairs and Bubbles says "Well two years ago…"

Bubbles was excited, her Boyfriend Josh had brought her to the Townsville fair held at the high school. The two walked around and Bubbles made Josh ride on all the kid rides, much to his dismay. Later in the tunnel of love when Josh tried to push Bubbles to "Go to the next level in their relationship". But Bubbles said she wanted to wait till she was married for that, Josh just slumped back with a sigh. After the ride Josh told Bubbles that he had to go to the bathroom and he was going to be a minute saying he had a stomach ache, Bubbles said ok and that she'd meet him at the Farris wheel.

While she was waiting for Josh Bubbles got some cotton candy and sat on a bench, she almost dove in when she noticed a little girl asking her mother if she could get some cotton candy. Bubbles could see that the woman probably didn't have much money. Her suspicion was confirmed when the mother said that they couldn't afford it and the little girl nodded. Bubbles being the kind person that she is looked at her candy and smiled. She got up and walked over and gave the little girl her cotton candy, much to the girl's delight. The mother said "Ow Bubbles you don't have to do that" Bubbles looked up and said with a smile. "I know but she didn't fuss or argue at all, plus I need to cut back on my sugar anyway". The woman just smiled and said to her daughter "Now what do you say" the little girl smiled and said timidly "Thank you". Bubbles smiled at her and said "Your welcome, you enjoy it ok" the girl nodded and Bubbles waved as the two walked away.

She looked over at the school and saw Josh walk into the gymnasium. "Ow silly Josh I told him to meet me at the Farris wheel" Bubbles said as she followed him inside. After looking around and not seeing him she almost left but then she heard a laugh coming from the locker room, when she went to investigate she found josh making out with a girl from there class and saw his hand half way up her shirt. Josh looked over at bubbles and said "Well that's what you get for holding out on me, were through" and the two go back to it. Bubbles in shock just turns around and walks out of the school, she hovered over to a bench and sat down, as she sat there the tears started to fall.

Boomer had had a great day at the fair, his brothers and him had come to unwind and have a little fun, Brick volunteered to be put in the dunk booth and Butch went to do the singing contest and Boomer won all the games at the fair that he played but gave the prizes to the other kids at the booths, then he just wondered around, hopping to bump into his crush Bubbles.

Ever since there tenth birthday Boomer had been trying to work up his courage to tell Bubbles that he wanted to go out with her. Then a week ago he finally work up the courage to ask bubbles but before he could the new kid Josh walked up to her and asked her out before he had a chance. "I should have just told her" boomer said to himself as he walked around then he saw Bubbles sitting on a bench with her head in her hands. He flew over and says "Hey Bubb's". She looks up trying to hide the tears sobbing "Hey Boomie what's…" not even finishing before the tears came again. Boomer concerned for his friend sat down, leaning her head into his shoulder and said "It'll be ok, just tell me what happened"

Then Bubbles told Boomer everything that happened then said "Why Boomie all I said was I wanted to wait is that so hard, maybe I should have just.." she didn't finish as Boomer pushed her away enough so they were looking eye to eye and said "Bubb's don't you dare say it, the fact that you didn't just cave says that you value yourself enough that you don't let guys use you as a plaything, a real man wants a friend to laugh or cry with, not someone that's just there for his pleasure ". Boomer brushes a tear away from Bubbles cheek then continues "The fact that Josh would do what he did tells me he's not the one God intended for you, he's just some jerk that's going to end up alone in the end if he doesn't change" Boomer then pulls Bubbles into a deep hug. When Bubbles looked up at Boomer he just smiles a warm smile and says "you know what… let's go have some fun, a fair is no place for tears". Bubbles nodded putting on a brave smile as the two walked back to the fair.

The first game they went to was the dunk booth. When Brick saw Bubbles had been crying, he flew up and asked "Hey blue, what happened". Bubbles gave him the short version of what happened and Brick hugged her and said "I'm so sorry blue, you want me and Butch to go beat him up for you". Bubbles looked at Brick with and smiled "No I appreciate it though". Brick gave her a sympathetic smile then says "Hey why don't you come take a swing at the dunk booth, my treat" she nodded and the three flew over and Brick landed back in the booth, winked at Bubbles and said "Let's see if you got the stuff to dunk me blondie" Bubbles smirked and threw a sinking pitch and Brick who up to this point was dry got soaked and the look on his face made Bubbles light up. After Brick got out of the water and dried off he, Bubbles and Boomer went over to the singing competition.

Butch had won the competition with a rendition of Frank Sinatra's "blue moon". Butch saw the blues together and knew something was up but after a look from Brick he decided not to ask. Instead Butch smiled and begged Bubbles to get up on stage with him and do a duet with him with the crowd urging her on. Bubbles rather timidly got up on stage and the two sang "a boy and a girl thing" by Mo Pitney (one of bubbles favorite songs) and through the whole song Boomer never letting his eye's leave Bubbles. Once the song ended Bubbles and Butch were awarded the duet trophy to the roar of applause.

The group hit the dance floor after the singing competition. Each of the boys fought over who was going to get to dance with Bubbles first. Brick won and Butch Forced Boomer to go last. While "stealing Cinderella" played Brick spun bubbles around ball room style. Then Butch and Bubbles did a country two step to "what was I thinking" that made Boomer steam. After they were finished Butch and Bubbles walked over to Boomer and Butch said "This is the dance she's been waiting for, don't let her down little brother" as Butch Handed Bubbles off she kissed Butch on the cheek and said "Thanks big brother". Butch smiled then playfully shoved the blue duo onto the dance floor.

As the two went on the dance floor they spotted Josh and his new girl arm and arm and Josh said "Well looks like you found someone to put up with you" Bubbles frowned and Boomer started for Josh when Brick flew in front of him and stopped him. "Don't stoop to his level little brother he ain't worth it" Brick looks at Josh then looks back at Boomer with a smirk "Besides I got a little bet going with Princess so don't lose" Boomer looks confused until he sees Princess get up on stage "All right everyone clear the floor, we got a dance off between Josh and his skank, I mean new girlfriend vs the blue duo themselves Bubble and Boomer" Josh started to say something when Bubbles said sweetly "It's ok Josh you never could dance anyway".

Josh got red in the face and the two teams got out on the floor. Princess handed the DJ a cd and the DJ said "And the song is" the DJ hit the music and "I just wanna dance with you" started to play, Boomer smirked and said "you ready to wipe the floor with them" Bubbles looked at Josh then smiled up at Boomer "let's do it" and the two started to dance, there focus only on each other.

The blues ended their dance to thunderous applause and the DJ said "And the winner is the blues". There were cheers and applause then Josh having ditched the girl he was with walked over and said "Hey look Bubbly I'm sorry can we have a do over" Boomer then looked at Bubbles and said "can I please hit him" Bubbles looked at josh then said "He isn't worth the effort". After she said this Bubbles went over and talked with the girl Josh had ditched and after a long talk the girl apologized to Bubbles and left. Bubbles then walked over to Josh and said "Don't bother going back to her, she said your through" then the blues turned and walked away leaving Josh just standing there with his jaw hanging open.

After Brick gave the couple the fifty dollars he won from Princess bet (she said it was the best fifty she ever lost) Boomer took bubbles around and did everything she wanted. When someone on an air horn said "Were closing up the fair in ten minutes" Boomer looked at Bubbles and said "Anything you want to do before they close" Bubbles put a finger on her chin then the two saw a picture booth. As they got in Bubble said "All right lots of funny faces" and the two stuck their tongs out, stretched their faces, then the two laughed. Then as the last picture was about to go off the two looked in to each other's eye's where they saw the sparkle of true love. Then Boomer leaned in for a light kiss that turned into them wrapping their arms around each other in an embrace of love.

After the booth clicked the last picture and the two broke there kiss and left the booth holding hands. "well it takes five minutes for the pictures to develop, how about we ride on the Ferris wheel" Boomer suggests and Bubbles says "Ok" the two walked to the Farris wheel and climbed in. As they ride around Bubbles and Boomer cuddled on the ride and Bubbles said "Boomer" Boomer contently sighed and said "hmm" Bubbles said "Why haven't you dated anyone else, not that I'm complaining but I know all the girls swoon over you and your brothers, I know Brick likes Blossom so that's why he acts uninterested and I know Butch pretends to be a player but I see how he looks at Buttercup but you I don't get it, don't you like anyone". Boomer looked down at her and started to laugh, Bubbles gave him a hurt look and Boomer looker into her eye "of course I like someone". Bubbles looked at him and said "who" …

"I laughed and said it's you silly" Boomer finished the story and gave Bubbles a small peck on the cheek. Then they looked over at the siblings the reds were visibly crying handing each other the tissue box and the greens were trying to hide the fact that the toughest fighter and the baron of berserk were balling their eye's out. Boomer smiled and pulled Bubbles in close and whispered in her ear "you're my one and only bubbles, and you always will be".

Well that's that. I hope you enjoyed and now that my plate is empty now I will try to finish the Birthday bash story line along with the struggle. If you have any ideas for any of my stores, please PM me I appreciate the help and will credit you if I use your idea. Anyway have a blessed day.

Oh on a side note, to all the beautiful women reading this, don't let any guy take advantage of you, God made you just the way you are and he loves you, so don't let some guy convince you to give away your purity. If any guy says you should go to the next level DON'T, the minute you do he'll drop you and be on to the next girl. The guy who truly loves you will wait till your married. And guys women aren't playthings, they are people and if you just treat them as your playthings you WILL end up ALONE.


End file.
